


Tease

by yungilvr



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Song Mingi, Coming Untouched, M/M, Mingi is a tease, Not Proofread, Smut, Teasing, Top Jeong Yunho, Yunho being tired of teasing, anal sex in chapter 2, but he’s also a sub?, but it’s ok bc i know y’all are into that, face fucking, no beta we die like men, yunho gets a little wild with his words too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungilvr/pseuds/yungilvr
Summary: Mingi teases Yunho. Yunho acts appropriately and fucks his face(as one does).
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as the door was closed, Mingi was pressed up against it. Yunho’s hands skip by his waist and go straight for his ass, giving a spank then a squeeze. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are teasing me like that, Kitten?” Yunho asked, looking into Mingi’s eyes with lust and anger. Mingi was in for a wild night. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about y-yunho” Mingi stammered out his reply. The rapper knew exactly what he did during practice. Making sure to direct his winks and lip bites toward Yunho, who seemed to have noticed them. Yunho growled at the response and roughly attached his lips to his neck. 

“You’ve been a really bad boy kitten. Trying to seduce me during practice, I bet the others saw you too. Does it turn you on that they see you like that? Desperate to get some sort of reaction from me like a little slut.” Yunho bit down harshly as he slapped the rapper’s ass, earning a moan from Mingi. The younger nodded in response but Yunho wasn’t satisfied.

“I asked a question baby. Do you want to get punished for not following the rules?” 

“Y-yes. It turns me on kn-nowing the others see me desperate for you sir” Mingi managed to get out in between whimpers and small moans. He didn’t quite know why he liked being dominated so much. Maybe it was the ability to escape from the pressure of being a rapper. But, contradictory to his size, the boy actually loved being dominated, only by Yunho though. The slightly smaller loved pleasing Yunho and would probably do anything his boyfriend asked, even if it was unnecessary.

“I want you naked kneeling next to the bed, can you do that for me puppy?” Mingi whimpered out a “yes” before scrambling to their shared bedroom, excited for what was coming his way tonight. 

Yunho waited for about 2 minutes before heading up the stairs. Once he walked into the room, his eyes were greeting with the almost orgasmic sight in front of him. Mingi did just as he asked, and the sight of this allowed him to slip further into the dom headspace Mingi loved getting him to. You see, Yunho loved dominating Mingi just as much as Mingi likes being dominated. He loved being the only one to see his boyfriend like this, so willing to do what ever he wanted. He knows he’s got his boyfriend wrapped around his pinky at this point, but he also realizes that he’s the same way for Mingi. 

His thoughts get interrupted by the sound of Mingi’s whimpering, an attempt to get the other to pay more attention to him. Yunho smirked and walked over to the other, sitting on the bed, and beginning the process of undoing his belt. At this point, Mingi was so deep into his headspace that he has no care or embarrassment anymore. So he didn’t try to wipe up the drool that came seeping out of his mouth when a yunho took out his cock. Yunho’s member was glorious. Big in length and also big in forth. It was bigger than any dildo mInig had ever owned, and the younger loved feeling it stretch out his hole. 

Mingi whimpered when a bead of precum slid down the taller’s shaft, earning a chuckle from Yunho in response. Mingi knee better than to try to capture the member in his tongue, as that wasn’t his role. His role was not to take, it was to give and be given. He would not break his role unless Yunho told him to. So, Mingi patiently waited for Yunho to give him permission to suck. Because Yunho loved teasing, instead of putting his throbbing member in the younger’s mouth, he used his thumb. He tapped the other boys mouth open and inserted his thumb. Adding a finger until there were three fingers inside of his boy’a mouth. If he tried he could probably touch the back of the boys throat(high five to mingi’s non-existent gag reflex). After a bit of teasing Mingi, he finally took his fingers out and replaced it with his cock. He only inserted the head of his cock, still wanting to tease the younger. The younger sucked, hoping that if he sucked well enough that Yunho might just give him more. Yunho began thrusting into Mingi’s mouth, enjoying the pliant state of his boyfriend. 

“Fuck babe. You take my cock so well in your mouth. Your mouth was made for my cock.” Mingi whimpered at Yunho’s dirty words, sending vibrations through Yunho’s cock. Mingi felt himself get hard but couldn’t do anything about it. Unfortunately for Mingi, Yunho also noticed his fully hard member. 

“Are you seriously just hard from having me in your mouth? My god you’re such a cock slut. Getting off on being dominated. I bet when i come into your whore mouth, you’ll come too, right?” Yunho stared down at Mingi as he increased the speed of his thrusts into his boyfriend’s mouth. The most humiliating part for Mingi was that his boyfriend was correct. Mingi could get off on just Yunho’s words if he allowed him to. 

“Fuck baby, you’re such a sub. It’s funny to think that people really believe that you’re a top. If only they could see the willingness of you to get on your knees for me. What would they say Mingi? What would they say if they knew that your just a little bottom but hyour just a dumb little bottom who likes to get off on being dominated?” Mingi moaned again, vibrations running straight through Yunho’s member. He knew that he was close, and he knew that if he just kept talking, that Mingi could come untouched with him. 

“Baby, you suck me so well. Letting me fuck your pretty little mouth. Are you gonna come pretty? Come with me, Love. Come untouched like the good boy you are.” And with those words, Mingi came, untouched. Yunho quickly followed in Mingi’s mouth, forcing the younger to swallow his load. 

Mingi took his mouth off of his lovers cock to breathe, looking up at the face of his boyfriends. He was prob honestly, he was the only one who could get his boyfriend like this. 

Mingi’s moment of fondness didn’t last long, as he felt himself being pulled up from the floor and facedown onto the mattress, a tongue already prodding at his sensitive hole. 

“I hope you didn’t think we were done yet, baby boy.” Mingi truly was in for a wild night.


	2. Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho gives Mingi the fucking he NEEDS. there’s like 3 lines of fluff too :))

“I hope you didn’t think we were done yet baby boy.” Mingi shivered as Yunho licked around his rim. The younger had given up on trying to be quiet and just decided to let everything out, wanting to make sure Yunho knew how good he was making him feel. But Yunho already knew, if the shivers Mingi were giving were anything to come by. 

Yunho finally plunged his tongue into the younger, earning a scream from the boy underneath him. He stayed there, tasting the younger and enjoying the sounds that were coming out of him. 

“Fuck Mingi, you taste so good. I could sit here for hours and eat you out and you couldn’t do any fucking thing about it. You would probably just sit here like a dumb slut and let me edge you off. Probably would ask for more, wouldn’t you, baby?” Mingi, so deep into the headspace his mind could not function, let out a noise that sounded like a yes. Yunho accepted it though, knowing how the younger got when he was pleasured. He finally decided to stick a finger into the boy, wanting to get him prepped so he could take him sooner. Mingi’s hole easily accepted his finger, walls adjusting and squeezing as if he was begging for more. And more Yunho gave him. Yunho slowly added another finger, smirking at the way Mingi pushed back onto him in order to get it in faster. He quickly took ahold of the younger’s hips to keep him in place.

“Would you stop being such a slut and just take it like the good boy I know you can be? I know you wanna be fucked Mingi, but if you remember correctly, I call the fucking shots. You receive everything i decide to or not to give you, alright slut. So just halt on your whore-like tendencies for 5 minutes so I can prep you to give you my dick. Be grateful i’m even prepping you, Mingi. If I was meaner I would have taken you already. But because i’m nice, I decided to prep you. So be good and take it, alright?” If Yunho was expecting an answer, he sure was in for disappointment as the only things that could come out of Mingi’s mouth at this point were moans and whimpers. Yunho quickly added another finger and stayed there for a few minutes. Letting the younger really feel the fingers inside of him, brushing against his prostate everytime Yunho curled his fingers. Yunho, starting to get impatient, pulled his fingers out of the boy, earning a whimper. 

“Shut up, you know you’re gonna get my cock. Stop complaining.” If that didn’t shut Mingi up, the slide of Yunho’s cock into his hole did. Now, let’s talk about Yunho’s cock for a bit. It was so fucking big. Both Mingi and Yunho were bigger than average, but Yunho’s cock was h u g e. Mingi was NOT ashamed to say he had a size kink and boy did Yunho’s cock fit his needs so perfectly. Back to the task on hand. Yunho pushed easily into Mingi, going literally balls deep into his lover. Thighs against thighs. Yunho leaned over to Mingi’s neck where he bit and sucked marks into the skin. He knew that their stylists would be mad at him but Yunho would be lying if he said that he gave a shit. So, he continued to make marks into the younger’s skin while allowing him to adjust to his length. 

Mingi mumbled a “move” and that’s what made Yunho sit up and grab his hips, pulling out till just his tip was inside, then slamming back in, setting a ruthless pace. Mingi was left to just whimper and moan as he took him. Mingi knew his place. He didn’t try to push back or ask for it to be faster. He knew what Yunho liked him to do. Yunho just wanted him to take it, and take it Mingi did. 

“Fuck baby, you take me so well. Always so tight and wet for me. You look so pretty like this baby. All helpless, pliant. I love being the only one who can see you like this. Being a good boy, taking my cock like it was meant for you. God, I wish I could stay inside you forever. Never leave the warm, tight hole that belongs to me. I bet you’d like that, huh. Having me inside you always, making you so full that you would be turned on all the time.” Mingi was sobbing at this point. Yunho pulled out, turned Mingi around, and slammed back into him, earning a scream from the younger. They were lucky the walls were sound proof because they would definitely get calls from the neighbors if they weren’t. The older set a ruthless pace, slamming into Mingi as fast as he could. His hands ran up the younger’s body to his nipples, where he played with them, knowing the younger was sensitive. 

“Fuck baby, you’re so beautiful. Everything about you is so entrancing, i’m so fucking lucky, i get to be the only one that sees you like this. I get to be the only one who can call you mine. The only one to touch you like this. The only one to fuck you like this, until you’re screaming my name. God i’m so lucky.” Yunho felt Mingi clench around him and smirked. 

“Are you gonna come baby? Are you gonna come untouched for the second time? God you’re so good for me. Go ahead love, you can come. Come for me, show me how much pleasure I give you. Show me how good you are.” And with Yunho’s words along with a thrust into his prostate, Mingi came, screaming Yunho’s name so loud the taller wondered if the neighbors could hear him through the sound-proof walls. Yunho came after him, spilling his seed into the younger. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Yunho pressing light kisses against his lovers back allowing him to calm down from his high. He pulled out and quickly grabbed a cloth and cleaned the younger up. He threw the cloth into the wash basket and allowed himself to be pulled down by Mingi. He layed on his side, hands on mingi’s waist, laying kisses over his face. Mingi’s giggles filled his heart to the brim and and he knew he was head over heels for the boy. 

“You know, you can always just ask for sex, you don’t have to be such a tease.” Yunho smiles at the younger, pulling him into a sweet kiss. 

“I know that. I just like making you riled up.” the younger mumbled on his lips and pulled the older into a kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes, sweet and loving kisses being shared between the two. 

“I love you Mingi.” Yunho stated as he pulled away, planting a kiss on his boyfriends forehead. 

“I love you too Yunho.” Mingi snuggled into the boy, planting a kiss on his boyfriends neck. The two feel asleep like that, snuggled against each other, hearts and minds full of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry for the wait. i’m currently writing a few different smuts but i decided to finish this one because I hate leaving people on a “cliff hanger”. I hope this was the ending you were eating for. anyways, comment if you want, read my other smuts if you want, or just like vibe to some good music. have an AMAZING day and i’ll see y’all in the next smut.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the hurried ending ahhhh. i’ll make a part two soon. also, does anyone know where the good Yungi smut is? there’s some good ones on ao3, but wattpad and tumbler are dry. Someone please send their sources. anyways, i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
